User blog:RandomDude101/Nintendo 3DS: First Impressions
Like I said on the Shout Box last night, I recently saw a few features of the new Nintendo 3DS. I also said that I had a strong urge to write a review on what I had seen so far. Well, since there's nothing else to do, I'm going to do just that! If you need to know where I got all of the information, go here. First of all, the controls stick. Nintendo has decided to call it a "gyro pad" on the 3DS. Anyways, I like this idea. I personally prefer control sticks over D-pads, and I'd like to see one on a portable game system. I'm aware that the PSP has one, but I do not have one, nor do I ever plan on getting one. Nintendo >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> Microsoft >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> Sony But I want to get something out of the way: why do you need a D-pad and and control stick? I guess it makes sense for Brawl (you use the D-pad to taunt with the GameCube controller), but it never made any sense to me. I also want to know why Xbox controllers have two controls sticks and a D-pad. That's completely unnecessary! Then again, I guess there's some point to it that I don't know about... Next addition: a third camera. When I first saw this, I was like, "Why in the world would you need two cameras on the front?" Well, as I continued reading, it made sense. The new camera takes 3-D pictures. I have no idea how in the world they did it, but they did. Next: motion sensing technology, like that on the Wii controller. I still haven't figured out how they did it with the Wii, even though it's been over three years since I got one. Then again, i don't really mess with that stuff. Whatevah. Anyways, according to Bulbanews, "this may work in tandem with the inner camera to assist in display of the 3D images displayed." It doesn't make much sense to me, but I don't really care. The fourth addition is a slider switch on the side to control how much 3-D effect is taking place. I guess that's how you'd say it. You can even turn it off. This doesn't really deserve its own section, but it is a new addition. Now we can move on to the screen size. For some reason, some people make a huge deal over this part. I have no earthly idea why, but whatever. I'll go over it in case there's anyone reading this that's like that. The top screen is larger than the bottom screen. I have no idea what the point of that is, but I assume we'll find out later. However, the ratio is now 16:9 rather than 4:3. The bottom screen is very slightly larger than the original DS and the DS Lite's screens, but from what I can tell, smaller than the DSi's screen. It is much smaller than the DSi XL's screen. The top screen is stil a non-touch screen, and it measures 3.53 inches diagonally. the bottom screen is still a touch screen and measures 3.02 inches diagonally. Whereas the Nintendo DS series (DS, DS Lite, DSi, DSi XL) would only download new features to the menu when not in sleep mode or while playing a game, the 3DS does. This is similar to the Wii's WiiConnect24. All DS games are compatible with the 3DS, however, they will be letterboxed like if you were to play a Game Boy Color game on a Game Boy Advance. Sadly, the 3DS will be like the DSi; GBA games will not be compatible with it. Okay, that's all. I still don't understand why they aren't going to put the Generation V games on the 3DS, but whatever. Nintendo is just stupid sometimes. This is off-topic, but in the original Pokémon Gold, Silver, and Crystal, you could set the time to 2:00 A.M. and Prof. Oak would say he overslept! Still no release date has been announced. Note: I am going completely by what Bulbanews has said. If there is any other information you know, you may post a comment about it, but please provide concrete proof. Okay, now I'd like to hear what you think of the Nintendo 3DS. You don't have to make a big giant article-like thing like I did, but yeah. Category:Blog posts